Dear Draco
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Chocolates cantantes podem juntar pessoas. Harry e Draco aprovam o uso. RATED M. HUMORish.


**Nome : Dear Draco**

**Rated : M (palavreado)**

**Descrição : Chocolates cantantes podem juntar pessoas. Harry e Draco aprovam o uso. RATED M. HUMORish.**

**Notas : Dumbledore está vivo e Snape também ;D**

**Se não souber falar inglês, abra o Google Tradutor, mas não garanto que vocês entenderão os trocadilhos :S**

**Essa fic é uma péssima tentativa de humor, e é sem objetivo algum =) Ou talvez mostre para vocês que nós só fazemos coisa errada quando estamos bêbados!**

* * *

Era o segundo mês de aula, e todos os alunos do oitavo ano dividiam uma torre. Não eram muitos e estavam todos misturados. Grifinórios com Sonserinos, Sonseri- bem, o resto não importa, o que importa é que Draco e Harry tinham que dividir a torre, o dormitório masculino e o banheiro masculino.

O que tem Harry e Draco? Bem, essa história é sobre eles e como o Grifinório conseguiu conquistar o Sonserino. Harry fez questão de subornar todos os amigos no dia seguinte para que a história não se espalhasse, e ela teria ficado enterrada, se Dean e Seamus não tivessem ficado muito perplexos e ainda mais bêbados algumas semanas depois.

Enfim! Era uma tarde de segunda-feira quando Dumbledore teve uma ideia – Particularmente, eu acho que foi uma de suas melhores – O diretor se levantou de sua cadeira tão animado que deixou suas botas para trás. Ele corria pelo castelo – ou melhor, andava rápido, já que era proibido correr- os pés batendo no chão de pedra, segurando o robe com as mãos, procurando a sala onde o oitavo ano estava em aula.

Ele empurrou a porta da sala de poções com uma mão causando um estrondo e chamando a atenção de todos os alunos.

Eles seguraram a vontade de rir, vendo o velho diretor naquele estado, corado, com o cabelo bagunçado, metade das pernas aparecendo e descalço. Ele parecia louco, mas era engraçado.

"Eu tenho uma ideia!" Ele exclamou.

Snape encarou o diretor da escola, sem saber como reagir. Era oficial, todos haviam virado loucos depois que Voldemort fora destruído! Sem propósito nenhum na vida, haviam enlouquecido.

"E o senhor pode dividir a sua brilhante ideia?" Ele se atrevou a perguntar.

Dumbledore soltou seus robes e respondeu "É uma surpresa, meu caro Severo."

O professor franziu a testa. Aquilo ficava mais estranho a cada segundo. Por sorte, um aluno resolveu se manifestar.

"Então você só veio aqui para dizer que teve uma ideia, mas não vai contar qual foi?" Perguntou Harry Potter.

"Acho que foi isso que ele acabou de dizer, Potter" Snape disse.

"Pelo contrário, eu vim aqui para buscar os senhores Dean e Seamus"

E com um brilho nos olhos, que não viam há muito tempo, o diretor se virou e saiu dramaticamente da sala. Dean e Seamus se levantaram e saíram correndo para alcançá-lo.

E foi assim, que a ideia de fazer uma festa surgiu. Era brilhante! Os alunos misturados não estavam se dando muito bem, eles brigavam o tempo inteiro e se mantinham afastados, o que era ruim e não levava a união que Dumbledore estava procurando.

A guerra havia acabad, eles deveriam se unir e serem todos amigos. Ou pelo menos educados uns com os outros.

A solução era clara, ele ia dar permissão para que os alunos dessem uma festa na torre deles! Mas ele precisava de alguém que soubesse como quebrar o gelo, e claro, esses seriam Dean e Seamus! Eles pareciam ser divertidos e mente aberta o suficiente para tentar se misturar com todas as casas e tentar juntar todos. O plano era perfeito!

_oOo_

"Não." O direitor respondeu. Não podia permitir aquilo.

"Mas diretor-" começou Dean "Nós somos maior de idade, e além do mais, se você espera que todos conversem e se divirtam, é necessário colocar um pouco de álcool nessa festa"

"Álcool não é a solução, meus jovens"

"É como se o senhor nunca tivesse tido nossa idade!" Seamus exclamou.

Dumbledore ficou calado por um momento, e os dois alunos temeram ter passado da linha, mas então o diretor suspirou e disse:

"Se não fosse pelo álcool eu nunca teria tido a coragem de de usar aquele biquini e me declarar para meu melhor amigo" os olhos brilhando, como se lembrasse de uma outra vida.

"Como disse?" os dois perguntaram perplexos.

"Errrr.. vamos esquecer que eu disse qualquer coisa, tudo bem?"

"Mas –"

"Vocês podem levar quanto álcool quiserem!"

"Sim senhor!" eles exclamaram triunfantes.

A história do biquini era no mínimo estranha. Snape a deixou escapar em uma das vezes que ficou bêbado. Ela envolvia uma aposta, um Dumbledore jovem, feitiços para transformar roupas, alguns para fazê-las sumirem, e uma praia deserta na época em que o diretor ainda se divertia sem ter que manipular a vida de seus alunos, mas isso fica para depois.

Quando saíram da sala do diretor, Seamus e Dean foram escrever uma carta para George Weasley e pedir uma enorme quantidade de um de seus produtos.

_oOo_

A festa estava chata. Draco só não havia saído dali ainda por causa do álcool. Ele não sabia como a bebida tinha passado despercebida – bem, ele sabia como sonserinos fariam para consegui-las, mas o fato de ter sido grifinórios era muito confuso .

Estava chatoooooooo, e aquela música era simplesmente irritante! Quem é que escuta música de enterro em festa?

Ele teria que fazer alguma coisa se quisesse melhorar aquilo. Mas como ele não queria, iria ficar quieto e bebendo no seu canto...

Tudo bem, ele queria. Ele queria se dar bem com as pessoas das outras casas, e se dar bem com as pessoas da sua própria casa e principalmente se dar bem com Harry Potter.

"Draco meu querido, você está péssimo!"

"Na-não estou não"

"Chega de bebidas para você!"

"Eu estou ótimo, Parkinson! Estou tãaaaao bem que vou até mudar essa música para combinar com meu humor"

O loiro pegou sua varinha mas antes que pudesse mudar a música, o som foi desligado.

"Mas que porr-"

"Caros amigos!" – começou Seamus

"VAMOS COMEÇAR ESSA FESTAAAAAAAAAA" – gritou Dean.

Alguns amigos gritaram de volta, simplesmente para apoia-los, mas nenhum se sentia no clima de festa.

"Eu vou pedir para que vocês façam um círculo aqui no centro, para começarmos as brincadeiras"

Depois de muita luta para que todos concordassem em participar das 'brincadeiras', os alunos estavam sentados em um círculo – que de círculo não tinha nada – com uma garrafa no centro.

"Verdade ou Consequência!" disse Dean.

Todos resmungaram.

"Vamos lá, vai ser divertido porque eu sei exatamente o que fazer para tornar essa brincadeira, a mais engraçada de todas" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, mas não fez outro comentário.

"Eu vou fazer a garrafa girar" falou Seamus apontando a varinha para ela.

Depois de alguns momentos sem muita expectativa, a garrafa parou.

"Abbot, pergunte algo para a Hermione"

Pulando as partes que não interessam, depois de um bom tempo jogando e de muitas revelaçõs sendo feitas, todos ficaram animados e envolvidos com a brincadeira mais que infantil.

"Seamus, você pergunta o Malfoy"

O mesmo silêncio de todas as vezes que Draco era sorteado, tomou conta dos outros participantes.

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Consequência"

Seamus sorriu sombriamente "Eu desafio você a comer esse chocolate, da loja dos Weasley"

"O que é isso de verdade?" Perguntou Pansy, enquanto Draco pegava o chocolate.

"Chocolate cantante."

"E o que isso vai fazer com ele?"

"É muito simples, assim que Malfoy ingerir o doce, ele vai cantar uma música para a pessoa que ele mais gosta nessa sala."

"E se eu não gostar de ninguém?" Ele perguntou.

"Vamos ver, Malfoy"

Draco jogou o doce na boca e engoliu de uma vez. "Seja o que Mérlin quiser" ele pensou. Se ele não tivesse bêbado, estaria se perguntando o porquê de fazer aquilo, e não desejando que desse tudo certo.

Ele se virou bruscamente para Harry Potter, e depois de um momento de hesitação, onde todos prenderam a respiração, ele começou a cantar:

" You're so sexy, sexy sexy, I need your love, I need no hesitation, you're so sexy sex sex sexy, feel me now and stop the conversation "

Os olhos do grifinório ficaram impossivelmente enormes. O que é que Draco estava cantando?

Como se fosse respondendo a pergunta, o loiro continuou cantando:

"I, I've been waiting so long, and I really don't wanna be alone, I don't. I just don't know what to do , I'm in the mood to make love to you, and I'm dreaming of your body"

O moreno engasgou. Draco estava de olhos fechados agora, se entregando a canção, como se realmente quisesse dizer aquilo tudo, mas não podia ser não é? As vezes ele não estava catando aquilo para Harry, era meio difícil de saber, já que o loiro só tinha olhado para ele uma vez e depois havia fechado os olhos.

"You're so You're so... Sexy sexy sexy, be my lover, be my inspiration, you're so sexy sex sex sexy, physical logical temptation" O sonserino continuou, mas agora, ele tinha os olhos abertos, e passava o olhar sobre todos que estavam na sala. Era impossível saber para quem ele cantava, mas durante as últimas palavras, ele encarou Harry.

Quando ele finalmente fechou a boca, e o feitiço acabou, Malfoy olhou para o chão e o ficou encarando.

"Er..." Seamus começou "Para quem exatamente você estava cantando isso, Malfoy?"

"Não é a minha vez de responder" ele disse, ainda encarando o chão.

"Ahm... tudo bem"

Ele apontou a varinha para a garrafa, e eles continuaram brincando, mas Draco e Harry não conseguiam concentrar, até que o moreno foi escolhido.

"Verdade ou Consequência, Harry?" Dean perguntou.

"Consequência." Ele respondeu.

"Eu te desafio a comer um chocolate cantante"

"Nãaao não não não não" Harry disse.

" Com medo, Potter?" Perguntou Draco.

Harry o fuzilou com o olhar e pegou um chocolate.

Ele engoliu o doce, e fez questão de encarar o chão, assim ninguém saberia para quem era a música que cantaria. Mas quando abriu a boca, ele se entregou.

"Dear Draco, won't you 'Slytherin' to my window? Dear Draco, you've got me stupefy'd"

Harry tentou fechar a boca, ele jura que tentou, mas as palavras continuaram saindo.

"Let's go back to the Shrieking Shack, Show me your wand, I'll show you mine"

Ele fez uma pausa, e Pansy Parkinson gargalhou. Ela começou a rir como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Hermione Granger também.

Harry parecia um balão prestes a explodir, segurando as palavras dentro de sua boca, e Draco, Draco olhava para o moreno com os olhos arregalados, e torcendo a barra de sua camisa.

" My name isn't Luna but I can 'Lovegood'"

Luna riu " Isso foi engraçado, Harry."

"They say you are trouble, but you're just misunderstood"

"Eu sempre digo isso para ele!" Pansy exclamou, sentada ou lado de Harry.

"Dear Draco, if you were a dementor, I'd go to Azkaban, just to have you close"

"Você tem um problema sério, parceiro." Ron comentou.

"You've got me stiff with a single kiss, let your Basilisk loose in my Chamber of Secrets-"

"OQUE?" Draco finalmente exclamou. Aquela música era imoral! Qual era o problema de Potter? Ele nunca faria tal coisa!

"Dear Draco, I've got a thing for bad boys, dear Draco –" antes que Harry continuasse, o feitiço do chocolate acabou.

O moreno olhou para seus amigos, com olhos arregalados, desejando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

Era isso! Era apenas um sonho! Quando ele abriu a boca para dar voz ao seu pensamento, Pansy Parkinson enfiou mais um chocolate em sua boca.

"- you've got the Portkey to my heart, with a swish and a flick of your magic stick the centaurs will see our stars align. I'm under your charm when you're working your magic, you've got me moaning more than Myrtle, even at her most tragic… Aaaah, aah, aaah, aaah, aaah"

E então, Harry fez a coisa mais corajosa de toda sua vida. Ele levantou e correu. Correu até a porta, e quando a abriu, correu ainda mais, até alançar uma sala vazia.

Ele deve ter corrido muito, porque sem perceber, ele estava nas masmorras, se escondendo dentro da sala de Poções.

O moreno encostou a cabeça na mesa, segurando a madeira com força e reprimindo um grito de raiva. Por que? Ele sabia de seus sentimentos por Draco, mas ele não queria ter contado para todo mundo! E muito menos daquela forma humilhante! De onde tinha saido aquela música ridícula?

Ele começou a bater sua cabeça com força na mesa. As vezes iria causar um trauma e o fazer esquecer –

"Se você continuar assim, vai perder a memória"

"É essa a ideia" O moreno respondeu antes de se virar bruscamente e ver Draco fechando a porta da sala.

Os dois se encaram por um instante, até Draco quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu tenho mesmo o portal para o seu coração?" o loiro se sentiu muito estúpido perguntando aquilo, mas tinha que saber.

Harry abriu a boca pronto para negar, mas nenhum som saiu dela, e antes que pudesse piscar, Draco se jogou em cima dele.

Harry caiu da cadeira, e foi parar no chão, com Draco em cima dele. O loiro apertou seus lábios juntos, em um beijo nada suave.

"Você é tão sexy" ele murmurou raspando seus lábios pela pele do pescoço do grifinório. "Eu não sei o que fazer Harry, esperei por tanto tempo, quero fazer amor com você"

"Deixa seu basilisco entrar na minha câmara secreta" Harry murmurou de volta, apertando a bunda de Draco e trazendo seus corpos mais perto.

"Me sinta agora e pare essa convers-"

A porta da sala de Poções foi aberta com um estrondo – mais uma vez – e Snape entrou na sala.

Ele andou calmamente, indo até a sua mesa, mas no escuro ele não percebeu duas pessoas no chão e tropeçou nelas. O professor quase caiu de cara no chão, mas colocou as mãos na frente.

"Puta que pariu!" ele exclamou, pegando sua varinha e acendendo a luz, segundos depois de Harry tirar sua mão da bunda de Draco.

"Malfoy? Potter? Mas que porr- mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Eu exijo uma explicação!"

Draco se levantou o mais rápido possível, tentando ignorar que seu padrinho e professor o havia pegado se esfregando em Potter.

"Err.. eu estava.. nós estávamos.."

"O QUE FOI AQUILO?"

"Você sabe, eu e Harr- Potter, eu e Potter, estávamos aqui estudando Poções e- "

"As 3 horas da manhã?"

" Para você ver como somos alunos aplicados! E então, eu tropecei e caí em cima dele e –"

" E aí vocês começaram a se beijar no chão da minha sala?"

" Foi só um beijinho de despedida, nós já estávamos indo embora!"

" UM BEIJINHO DE DESPEDIDA? EU VOU CHAMAR O DIRETOR AGORA! VOCÊS DOIS VÃO SER EXPULSOS DESSE COLÉGIO!"

"Não precisa de tanto, Severo" disse Dumbledore, aparecendo de repente. "Eu já estou bem ciente da situação."

Severo e Harry se levantaram, e encararam o diretor, esperando pela sentença. Quando ele não disse nada, Snape falou novamente.

"E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

"Menos 5 pontos de cada um por-"

" SÓ 5?" Snape perguntou nervoso.

"Por terem demorado tanto tempo para fazer isso. Agora Severo, vamos sair daqui e deixar com que os dois terminem de despedir, não queremos ser rudes."

"Dumbledore, como você pode permitir tal coisa?"

"Diga-me Severo, -" Ele disse enquanto passava o braço em volta do ombro de Snape "Eu já te contei sobre a vez que usei um biquini e me declarei para meu melhor amigo?"

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Olha quem está aqui escrevendo outras coisas ao invés de atualizar as fics delaaaa! Espero que tenham gostado dessa one shot boba, e uma péssima tentativa de humor!**

**As músicas que aparecerem aqui são:**

**"Sexy" de French Affair, que foi a música que o Draco cantou, obviamente, e "Dear Draco" do Joseph Birdsong, assistam o vídeo dela que é perfeito!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
